Recent results have shown that adaption in the compensation for displacements of the visual field relative to the head that is caused by head movements has two components. (1) A change in the eye movements that take place during head movements and an altered evaluation of these eye movements. (2) An adaptation to displacements of the visual field when the eyes fixate a stationary point and therefore make normal movements during head turning. Tests have been discovered that are specific for the two kinds of adaptation. Pointing to a target after a head turn shows an error that agrees with the adaptation obtained with condition (1), and setting a target to appear straight ahead after a head turn measures adaptation after exposure to condition (2). The two kinds of adaptation also have an effect on shape perception. When the subject is asked to set an oblong figure of variable shape to appear square, the objective shape is different after adaptation. After condition (1) eye movement must be permitted in this test; after condition (2) an effect is obtained also when the subject has to fixate a stationary mark. The two results that are specific for condition (2) are obtained also after ordinary adaptation conditions, provided the subject makes frequent saccades during adaptation. The research will be continued. The discovery that the compensation for field displacements during head movements can be tested with a simple pointing procedure makes it practical to use this compensation as an indicator of minor brain damage in neurological testing.